Tracker
Name Tracker is a predator on the Game Reserve Planet in the film Predators and in the game Predators/Predators Lite. In the film the Tracker is armed with a Plasma Cannon on his left shoulder and a single bladed Wrist Blade, Tracker controls his Predator Dogs by way of a whistle. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predators (film) Predators/Predators Lite AVP: Evolution Features Mask has two large tusks. Interactions [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the game reserve planet for hunting. They first start tracking the group as they near their encampment with drones, once located they send Predator Dogs, which attack and cause the group to disperse. This attack leaves Cuchillo dead but they are still tracked until they reach their camp, with out warning the group is attacked causing them to run through the camp defending themselves and as they do so Mombasa is killed so they flee towards the waterfall and safety. Later they meet up with Noland who after explaining who he is leads them to the Subterranean Drill were he has lived in the last few hunts. During the night Noland tries to kill them and as they try to escape Royce fires his weapon so attracting the Tracker and Berserker. The group escapes with the loss of Nikolai and Stans but also killing the Tracker. Continuity [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Games']] Tracker appears in Predators/Predators Lite version 1.1, and AVP: Evolution as a playable upgrade for a character. [[Predators (game)|'Predators/Predators Lite']] The Tracker appears in the levels Tracker Predator and Tusk and Talons and he is able to call upon his Predator Dogs which target a players Predator, many more Predator Dogs appear than in the film Predators. A player can also don a Tracker's mask which gives him an increased ability. AVP: Evolution Like in the game Predators/Predators Lite a Predator is able after collecting credits to unlock the Tracker's mask and other weapons like a Plasma Gun and Armor, used by him which appeared in the film Predators. [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] Tracker is killed by Nikolai. In the film the Tracker is played by Carey Jones, the Tracker is identified by a pair of tusks attached to its helmet, he also controls the quadrupedal hunting animals, Carey Jones doubled for Brian Steele in some scenes as the Berserker and Falconer Predators. Carey Jones who played as the Tracker and River Ghost is also a shop supervisor at KNB EFX Group, Inc. LA. Concept Michael Broom, Alex Toader and John Wheaton created the creature and predator designs for the characters with Joseph C Pepe creating the designs for the masks and weapons that they used. On-set There was a number of costume suits created by KNB EFX Group, Inc. for each character in the film which were required for filming of different scenes which took the actors about 20 minutes to get into. With the actors already being tall the suits added a further 2-3 inches and as the spec was for fast and agile Predators, body armour was made a tight fit and masks for the characters were elongated and streamlined. Predator's dreadlocks were also streamlined and positioned facing backwards adding to their fast athletic form. As the Berserker and Classic were the only characters who removed their face masks in the film they required a face mould and Berserker had detailed colouring about the face and mandibles were as the Tracker and the Falconer suits had holes were their faces were and masks fitted over the area. See also Predators Youngblood Stalker Hunter Noble Elite References Citations Predators (film) Footnotes Category:Predators Category:Info Category:Predators 2010